Weeds can quickly deplete soil of valuable nutrients needed by crops and other desirable plants. There are many different types of herbicides presently used for the control of weeds. One extremely popular herbicide is glyphosate.
Crops, such as corn, soybeans, canola, cotton, sugar beets, wheat, turf, and rice, have been developed that are resistant to glyphosate. Thus, fields with actively growing glyphosate resistant corn, for example, can be sprayed to control weeds without significantly damaging the corn plants.
With the introduction of genetically engineered, glyphosate tolerant crops (GTCs) in the mid-1990's, growers were enabled with a simple, convenient, flexible, and inexpensive tool for controlling a wide spectrum of broadleaf and grass weeds unparalleled in agriculture. Consequently, producers were quick to adopt GTCs and in many instances abandon many of the accepted best agronomic practices such as crop rotation, herbicide mode of action rotation, tank mixing, incorporation of mechanical with chemical and cultural weed control. Currently glyphosate tolerant soybean, cotton, corn, and canola are commercially available in the United States and elsewhere in the Western Hemisphere. More GTCs (e.g., wheat, rice, sugar beets, turf, etc.) are poised for introduction pending global market acceptance. Many other glyphosate resistant species are in experimental to development stages (e.g., alfalfa, sugar cane, sunflower, beets, peas, carrot, cucumber, lettuce, onion, strawberry, tomato, and tobacco; forestry species like poplar and sweetgum; and horticultural species like marigold, petunia, and begonias; see “isb.vt.edu/cfdocs/fieldtests1.cfm, 2005” website). Additionally, the cost of glyphosate has dropped dramatically in recent years to the point that few conventional weed control programs can effectively compete on price and performance with glyphosate GTC systems.
Glyphosate has been used successfully in burndown and other non-crop areas for total vegetation control for more than 15 years. In many instances, as with GTCs, glyphosate has been used 1-3 times per year for 3, 5, 10, up to 15 years in a row. These circumstances have led to an over-reliance on glyphosate and GTC technology and have placed a heavy selection pressure on native weed species for plants that are naturally more tolerant to glyphosate or which have developed a mechanism to resist glyphosate's herbicidal activity.
Extensive use of glyphosate-only weed control programs is resulting in the selection of glyphosate-resistant weeds, and is selecting for the propagation of weed species that are inherently more tolerant to glyphosate than most target species (i.e., weed shifts). (Ng et al., 2003; Simarmata et al., 2003; Lorraine-Colwill et al., 2003; Sfiligoj, 2004; Miller et al., 2003; Heap, 2005; Murphy et al., 2002; Martin et al., 2002.) Although glyphosate has been widely used globally for more than 15 years, only a handful of weeds have been reported to have developed resistance to glyphosate (Heap, 2005); however, most of these have been identified in the past 3-5 years. Resistant weeds include both grass and broadleaf species—Lolium rigidum, Lolium multiflorum, Eleusine indica, Ambrosia artemisiifolia, Conyza canadensis, Conyza bonariensis, and Plantago lanceolata. Additionally, weeds that had previously not been an agronomic problem prior to the wide use of GTCs are now becoming more prevalent and difficult to control in the context of GTCs, which comprise >80% of U.S. cotton and soybean acres and >20% of U.S. corn acres (Gianessi, 2005). These weed shifts are occurring predominantly with (but not exclusively) difficult-to-control broadleaf weeds. Some examples include Ipomoea, Amaranthus, Chenopodium, Taraxacum, and Commelina species.
In areas where growers are faced with glyphosate resistant weeds or a shift to more difficult-to-control weed species, growers can compensate for glyphosate's weaknesses by tank mixing or alternating with other herbicides that will control the missed weeds. One popular and efficacious tank mix partner for controlling broadleaf escapes in many instances has been 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (2,4-D). 2,4-D has been used agronomically and in non-crop situations for broad spectrum, broadleaf weed control for more than 60 years. Individual cases of more tolerant species have been reported, but 2,4-D remains one of the most widely used herbicides globally. A limitation to further use of 2,4-D is that its selectivity in dicot crops like soybean or cotton is very poor, and hence 2,4-D is not typically used on (and generally not near) sensitive dicot crops. Additionally, 2,4-D's use in grass crops is somewhat limited by the nature of crop injury that can occur. 2,4-D in combination with glyphosate has been used to provide a more robust burndown treatment prior to planting no-till soybeans and cotton; however, due to these dicot species' sensitivity to 2,4-D, these burndown treatments must occur at least 14-30 days prior to planting (Agriliance, 2003).
2,4-D is in the phenoxy acid class of herbicides, as are MCPA, mecoprop, and dichlorprop. 2,4-D has been used in many monocot crops (such as corn, wheat, and rice) for the selective control of broadleaf weeds without severely damaging the desired crop plants. 2,4-D is a synthetic auxin derivative that acts to deregulate normal cell-hormone homeostasis and impede balanced, controlled growth; however, the exact mode of action is still not known.
2,4-D has different levels of selectivity on certain plants (e.g., dicots are more sensitive than grasses). Differential metabolism of 2,4-D by different plants is one explanation for varying levels of selectivity. In general, plants metabolize 2,4-D slowly, so varying plant response to 2,4-D may be more likely explained by different activity at the target site(s) (WSSA, 2002). Plant metabolism of 2,4-D typically occurs via a two-phase mechanism, typically hydroxylation followed by conjugation with amino acids or glucose (WSSA, 2002).
Over time, microbial populations have developed an alternative and efficient pathway for degradation of this particular xenobiotic, which results in the complete mineralization of 2,4-D. Successive applications of the herbicide select for microbes that can utilize the herbicide as a carbon source for growth, giving them a competitive advantage in the soil. For this reason, 2,4-D is currently formulated to have a relatively short soil half-life, and no significant carryover effects to subsequent crops are encountered. This adds to the herbicidal utility of 2,4-D.
One organism that has been extensively researched for its ability to degrade 2,4-D is Ralstoizia eutropha (Streber et al., 1987). The gene that codes for the first enzymatic step in the mineralization pathway is tfdA. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,401 and GENBANK Acc. No. M16730. TfdA catalyzes the conversion of 2,4-D acid to dichlorophenol (DCP) via an α-ketoglutarate-dependent dioxygenase reaction (Smejkal et al., 2001). DCP has little herbicidal activity compared to 2,4-D. TfdA has been used in transgenic plants to impart 2,4-D resistance in dicot plants (e.g., cotton and tobacco) normally sensitive to 2,4-D (Streber et al. (1989), Lyon et al. (1989), Lyon (1993), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,147).
A large number of tfdA-type genes that encode proteins capable of degrading 2,4-D have been identified from the environment and deposited into the Genbank database. Many homologues are similar to tfdA (>85% amino acid identity) and have similar enzymatic properties to tfdA. However, there are a number of homologues that have a significantly lower identity to tfdA (25-50%), yet have the characteristic residues associated with α-ketoglutarate dioxygenase Fe+2 dioxygenases. It is therefore not obvious what the substrate specificities of these divergent dioxygenases are.
One unique example with low homology to tfdA (28% amino acid identity) is rdpA from Sphingobium herbicidovorans (Kohler et al., 1999, Westendorf et al., 2002). This enzyme has been shown to catalyze the first step in (R)-dichlorprop (and other (R)-phenoxypropionic acids) as well as 2,4-D (a phenoxyacetic acid) mineralization (Westendorf et al., 2003). Although the organisms that degrade phenoxypropionic acid were described some time ago, little progress had been made in characterizing this pathway until recently (Horvath et al., 1990). An additional complication to dichlorprop degradation is the stereospecificity (R vs. S) involved in both the uptake (Kohler, 1999) and initial oxidation of dichlorprop (Westendorf et al., 2003). Heterologous expression of rdpA in other microbes, or transformation of this gene into plants, has not heretofore been reported. Literature has focused primarily around close homologues of tfdA that primarily degrade achiral phenoxyacetic acids (e.g., 2,4-D).
Development of new herbicide-tolerant crop (HTC) technologies has been limited in success due largely to the efficacy, low cost, and convenience of GTCs. Consequently, a very high rate of adoption for GTCs has occurred among producers. This created little incentive for developing new HTC technologies.
Aryloxyalkanoate chemical substructures are a common entity of many commercialized herbicides including the phenoxy auxins (such as 2,4-D and dichlorprop), pyridyloxy auxins (such as fluoroxypyr and triclopyr), aryloxyphenoxypropionates (AOPP) acetyl-coenzyme A carboxylase (ACCase) inhibitors (such as haloxyfop, quizalofop, and diclofop), and 5-substituted phenoxyacetate protoporphyrinogen oxidase IX inhibitors (such as pyraflufen and flumiclorac). However, these classes of herbicides are all quite distinct, and no evidence exists in the current literature for common degradation pathways among these chemical classes. Discovery of a multifunctional enzyme for the degradation of herbicides covering multiple modes would be both unique and valuable as an HTC trait.